à ta recherche
by livetlune
Summary: Un inconnu kidnappe un proche à chacune de trois jeunes filles. Pour pouvoir retrouver leur proche Caroline, Elena et Bonnie vont devoir faire une chasse aux trésors à travers le monde. Entre Mystère et Aventure nos trois héroïnes vont vivre un enfer. Vont t'elle retrouver les personne qui leurs sont chère ? Qui a bien pue les kidnappés ? Mais surtout pourquoi elles ? (Humain)


**Point de vu de Caroline**

 _Je suis assise contre la paroi en métal du bunker. Même a travers mon tee-shirt je peu sentir la_ _fraîcheur_ _de la paroi. Elena est assise a coté de moi, son pantalon est troué et recouvert de tache verte, son tee-shirt blanc a pris une teinte marron et ses cheveux sont emmêler. Bonnie, elle, dort recroquevillé sur elle-même sur la seule chaise présente dans le bunker. Comparé a Elena, Bonnie avais ses joue recouverte de mascara et ses cilles sont encore humide. Sa robe qui au début lui arrivée au cheville, a était déchiré et lui arrive a présent un peut au dessus des genoux. Quand a moi, mon le dos de mon tee-shirt est engorgée de sang, mon short noir ne laisse_ _apparaître_ _aucune tache et éparpillé sur mes jambes des taches de boue et des gouttelettes de sang. Mon dos me fait horriblement mal. Je regarde mas mains tremblantes et les larmes me monte aux yeux, elles sont recouverte de sang, mais pas de mien. Elena me pris dans ses bras. Je lui murmure a l'oreille d'une voix tremblante :_

 ** _-J'ai tué quel qu'un._**

 _Elle commença a me caressait les cheveux en évitant ma blessure aux milieux de mon dos. Puis me répondit d'une voix toute aussi tremblante que la mienne :_

 ** _-Je sais….Je sais._**

 _Comment avons-nous pu en arrivait la ?_

 **Six mois auparavant**

Nous nous regardions toute les trois. Celle qui prêtant s'appeler Elena a de très beaux cheveux, long, brun lisses et des yeux marron. Celle qui dis s'appeler Bonnie a une peau mate, des cheveux noir mi-long et une frange lui barre le front, elle à l'air apeuré. Je ne leurs fait pas confiance. Après tout qui me dit que se ne sont pas elles qui m'ont envoyé se mystérieux texto. Comme pour faire écho a mes pensés Bonnie rompis le silence et dis s'une petite voix tremblante

 **-Sans vous offensé je ne vous fait pas trop confiance, alors je propose que l'on mette toute nous téléphones sur la table avec le message de … l'inconnue ouvert.**

Elena et moi hochons la tète. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et le déverrouille lentement. Avec la même vitesse j'ouvre le texto que j'ai reçus plus tôt dans la journée. Mes yeux commence à s'embuer de larme quand je revoie la photo de ma mère inconsciente, allongée on sol, les mains et les cheville lié. Du sang s'écoule d'une plaie sur son temple gauche. Avec cette photo une simple phrase :

 ** _« Si tu veux la revoir en vie, Viens a 19 h au 45 rue benièvre »_**

Je pose mon téléphone sur la grande table en même temps que les deux autres. Sur le téléphone de Elena c'est un garçon un peux plus jeune que nous qui sur la photo, il est attacher a une le téléphone de Bonnie c'est une vielle dame. Sa peau est un peu plus foncée que celle de Bonnie. Elle est menotté a un tuyau est regarde, à mon avis, l'inconnue avec rage. Apres avoir observé le téléphone des filles je décide d'observer plus en détail la pièce dans le quelle nous nous trouvons. Elle est très grande, il y fait très sombre, seul un grand lustre pas très lumineux éclaire la salle. Il se trouve juste au dessus de l'immense table qui se trouve elle-même au centre de la pièce. Au milieux de la table se trouve Troie enveloppes, une avec écrit mon nom dessus une avec le nom de Bonnie et une avec celui d'Elena.

 **-Bon,** je tourne ma tète vers Elena qui venais de prendre la parole, **si il nous à fait venir ici c'est pour une bonne raison.**

Elle monte sur la table pour pouvoir attrapé les Troie courrier, une fois fait elle nous donna nos enveloppes respectives. Je pris la mienne et jeta un regard a chacune des filles avant de l'ouvrir. Dans mon enveloppe se trouver : un trousseau de clés, un papier cartonné et une lettre. Je retire la lettre et m'assoie sur l'une des nombreuses chaises qui entoure la table, puis me mis à lire :

 ** _« Ma très chère Caroline,_**

 ** _Tu ne me connais pas mais moi si. Je sais que tu es née dans le minisauta et que tu as déménagé ici à Nice quand tu avais 4 ans. Ton père alcoolique est mort en prison quand tu avais 16 ans, tu a toujours était très proche de ta mère. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai choisie. Je te connais par cœur je suis même sur qu'avant de venir ici tu est passé chez toi prendre le revolver de ta mère dans le double fond de ton tiroir à couvert dans ta cuisine.»_** Je jette un rapide coup d'œil a mon sac qui container effectivement le revolver de ma mère. Mais comment savait-il tout ça ? ** _« Tu dis être courageuse sa va être le moment de le prouver._** ** _Jusques ou_** ** _ira tu pour ta mère ? »_**

Je pose la feuille sur la table et sert les dents de rage. Une fois calmé…, enfin « calmé » est un grand mot, je pris la petite feuille cartonné qui se trouve encore dans l'enveloppe. C'est un billet…d'avion ? Je lis rapidement dans ma tète le peux d'informassions qui se trouve sur le papier. Alors départ 23 h 45 …..aéroport de Nice... ok … arrivé heur française 12h35 à l'aéroport de Bangkok.

 **-Bangkok !** M'écrie-je. Les deux filles me regardent avec un air toute aussi étonner que moi. Je remarque quel avait toute les deux posait leur lettre sur la table et avait également le billet dans les mains. Silencieusement Bonnie sortie trois petit cahier de son enveloppe. Non pas des cahiers, des passeports. Elle ouvre le premier puis le tend à Elena, elle ouvre le second puis me le tend. Je le pris et le regarde. Oui c'est bien mon passeport celui que ma mère avait précieusement caché dans la maison.

 **-euh, les filles.** Je regarde Elena qui viens de prendre la parole. Elle nous montre un petit boue de papier bleu clair, et commence à lire se qui est écrit déçus :

 **-J'ai toujours aimé les jeux. J'imagine que si vous êtes là c'est pour retrouver vos proches ? Alors pour les retrouver vous allez jouer avec moi, ont va faire une chasse au trésor à travers le monde. On se retrouve pour le premier indice en Thaïlande. Bonne Chance.**


End file.
